


Estorbo.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: DarkSteven, DiamondSteven, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: Porque Connie no era mas que un estorbo para Steven.
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Estorbo.

Una tormenta se avecinaba, las nubes estaban grises y negras y el viento soplaba muy fuerte levantando las hojas de color naranja que mostraba la llegada del otoño. El viento frio calaba a todo aquel que no estuviera protegido con un abrigo, y aun si lo estuviera debería de tener cuidado ya que con solo estar unas pocas horas afuera ya era asegurado un resfriado.

Connie y Steven sabían bien eso, por eso ambos estaban bien abrigados para la temporada. El invierno se acercaba y con ello las fiestas, pero para Steven ya no serán iguales.

Ambos caminaban por las calles de Ciudad Playa, solo han pasado dos meses desde que terminó la guerra entre las Gemas de Cristal y el Homeworld, pero mucho había cambiado en el híbrido en todo ese tiempo, luego de aquella abrupta separación de su parte humana y su lado diamante se veía como el hijo de Diamante Rosa había cambiado.

Antes se podría decir que Steven solo crecería hasta que lo decidiera pero parecía que su cuerpo y mente al fin se habían puesto de acuerdo con crecer a la edad correspondiente, estaba más alto llegando por fin a ser más alto que Connie algo que hacía renegar a Amatista y Peridot ya que perdieron a un miembro del “Escuadrón Bajito”.

Su cabello ahora estaba menos rizado ahora siendo algo más largo, lo suficiente para llegar hasta su barbilla provocándole cosquillas. Su piel se tornó de un tono más pálido como la forma de su madre siendo Rose Quartz, y en su boca crecían unos colmillos que resaltaban siempre cuando sonreía mucho o comía, como también sus ojos se tornarían rosas y en forma de diamante cada vez que sentía emociones fuertes.

Pero Steven sabía que esos cambios exteriores disimulaban los interiores que pasaba, aun recordaba la charla con las gems sobre lo que sentía, como se sentía muy diferente como si su lado humano y gema estuvieran en una sincronía perfecta que ya no se sentía a veces más humano o gema. Solo era él siendo él.

-¿Steven?- Susurró Connie. Ambos sentados en aquella banca en el parque, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el frio, la morena lo veía con aires de preocupación.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre?- Salió de sus pensamientos el híbrido, sus ojos color chocolate veían de reojo a su acompañante.

Ella solo suspiro y le sonrió como si quisiera consolarlo. Después de todo el infierno por el que paso, después de casi haber muerto en l nave de White, un gesto amable le caería bien. Porqué nadie en este planeta se enfrentó a lo que Steven tuvo que enfrentar siendo solo un niño, tal vez una sonrisa no le devolvería la niñez perdida o la inocencia, pero tal vez pueda hacerlo sentir mejor.

El pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa confundido, sin comprender realmente lo que la humana le quería transmitir, debajo del gran abrigo azul que Steven llevaba su gema ahora en la posición de diamante original brillaba ante las emociones del híbrido.

 _-Pero que problema.-_ Pensó el chico, no es como si pudiera simplemente sonreír más seguido, tener que romper con reglas de hace eones no era sencillo, si bien las diamantes eran más cooperativas sus gemas no lo eran tanto.

Junto con el estrés de sus poderes que solamente se le ocurrían aparecer luego de la batalla contra White, Perla le dijo que tal vez ahora que sabe que es un diamante su cuerpo estaba por fin asimilando mejor eso.

El entrenamiento e ir a Homeworld lo tenían agotado pero su cuerpo parecía agradecer mucho eso ya que ahora sentía una carga menos en sus hombros.

Y, a pesar de que por fin el planeta está a salvo por fin, había momentos donde no podía evitar sentir el odio retenido que sentía hacia Ciudad Playa, incluyendo a su padre. Cuando no lo dejaban estar solo; Cuando por su culpa tenía que sacrificar parte de su humanidad para salvarlos. Pero… sin embargo y a pesar de todo, no todos en esta ciudad eran tan inútiles. Todos excepto una.

Su piedra en su zapato, a la que siempre debía escuchar y salvar su trasero siempre, Connie.

¿Cuantas veces se vio retrasado por ella? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que evitar que muriera cada vez que pensó que estaba lista para luchar?

No quiso aceptarlo al principio por que aun pensaba en la amistad que tenía con ella, pero mientras ella en cualquier momento podía irse a otro lado para tener una vida normal como si nada, él siempre tuvo que luchar esta guerra desde incluso antes de nacer irse solo significaría el fin de la Tierra.

Mientras más pensaba en ello más se daba cuanta que Connie solamente estuvo estorbando, pensando que podía simplemente luchar contra seres con experiencia militar y fuerza inhumana. Para ella era solo un juego, una aventura sin más; Pero para él era una realidad de la que debía siempre tener en cuenta incluso al ir al dormir.

Creyó habérselo aclarado luego de que fue secuestrado por Jasper: _“Esto no es un juego. Podrías morir.”_

Pero desde entonces, la ha visto únicamente como aquella persona que bien podría irse en cualquier momento apenas todo se descontrolara. No duda de su habilidad para pelear luego de haber sido entrenada por Perla, pero aun con eso ojalá no fuese una carga tan pesada.

Esos siempre eran sus pensamientos cada vez que pensaba en Connie, tal vez su lado gema había empezado a ayudarle a ver las cosas de manera más lógica… o tal vez era su lado humano? No lo sabía, pero fuere lo que fuere le abrió los ojos.

 _-Pero que problema…-_ Volvió a pensar, sus ojos rosados y pupilas en forma de diamantes como las tuvo su madre en el pasado. Connie viendo a las personas pasar sin ver aquellos ojos que siempre hacían que viera con miedo a Steven.

Teniéndola consigo no podía hacer más que sonreír como un imbécil y hacerle creer con falso optimismo y palabras llenas de miel que todo estaba bien.  
Pobre niña, pobre humana. ¿Se merecía esto?

…

Su mirada se afilo y sus ojos brillaron.  
Por supuesto que si! Algo tenían que costar sus repetidas metidas de pata.


End file.
